


Boys or Girls?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Lily are curious about Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys or Girls?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley sat on a bench by the Black Lake, thinking. It was a beautiful September afternoon and since classes had just started, that very day, she was free from school work. She had been pleased this summer when her O.W.L. scores had arrived. She’d managed all Outstandings, of course. And her Cousin, and best friend, Albus had gotten mostly Exceeds Expectations, with a couple of Outstandings for good measure. Upon arriving at the train station she leaned that her other best friend, Scorpius, had received all Outstandings, expect for one Exceeds Expectations in Herbology.

Scorpius. Rose sighed, now there was an interesting subject. He was always so quiet. Most of the time he simply went along with whatever Albus said. He was quite an enigma to her. Whereas Albus seemed to date someone new every week, Scorpius never even talked about liking someone. He just didn’t seem interested in anyone.

Rose was interrupted in her musing as someone sat down beside her. She looked up to greet the person and smiled at her good friend and cousin, Lily Luna Potter. “Hello.”

“Hey Rosie!” Lily grinned. She was the only person Rose allowed to caller her by that particular nickname. “Whatcha doin’?

“Ugh, deplorable grammar, Lily,” Rose chided. She rolled her eyes when the other redhead simply shrugged her shoulders, and then answered, “I was thinking about Al and Scorp.”

Lily’s smile widened. “They’re great, aren’t they?” Rose nodded in agreement. “Though my brother has turned into a bit of a man-whore.”

“Lily! Language!” the Ravenclaw admonished.

“Sorry,” Lily mumbled. “But it’s true!”

Rose chuckled. “And, as it turns out, anyone’s fair game.” Lily looked confused. “You didn’t know? His most recent interest is a boy.”

Lily laughed, “I should have seen that one coming. Al never could make up his mind.”

“I know.”

There was a brief moment of silence. “Now, what about Scorp?” Lily asked.

“What about him?” Rose wondered, eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

“Well, is he into boys or girls?”

Rose thought about this for a long moment before responding. “I have no idea.”

“Personally, “ Lily told her, “I think he’s gay.”

“What makes you say that?”

Lily shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Such a Slytherin.” She grinned. “Well, I won’t be making any judgments until I have proof.”

“Such a Ravenclaw.”

Both girls grinned at each other for a second. They sat in silence for a long time. Rose thought about Scorpius some more. That boy never talked about anyone. Well, anyone other than Albus, that is.


End file.
